Movie Night: Eclispe
by alexcullen1
Summary: Just as the title says! If you don't like Twilight, don't read. please review!


**So this is just a random one-shot about Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee seeing the Twilight Saga: Eclispe. Yes, I am a Twilight fan. If you don't like Twilight, and you're only reading this to say something bad about Rob, Taylor, or Twilight, please don't read. I myself am not a Kristen Stewart fan. If you like her, that's your opinion and I respect it. If you've seen the movie tell me what you thought of it! I thought it was the best of all three. Anyway, please read and review if you feel so inclined! Hope you like it!**

**Love, Alex**

**Movie Night: Eclipse**

"Ziva! C'mon we're going to be late!" Tony shouted down the hall where his girlfriend was getting ready. He was pacing up and down the hall excited to see the latest movie of his favorite book series.

"I cannot believe you are dragging me to this movie!" Ziva said as she came out of the bathroom while putting the back on her earring.

"It is the movie event of the lifetime!" Tony said walking to the door.

"Oh please!" Ziva scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"We're meeting Abby and McGee in front of the theatre at 8:00." Tony said as they walked down to the garage in Ziva's building/

"And it's now…" Ziva said looking at her watch, "7:00. Really Tony?"

"There's going to be a line! What with all the crazy fan girls and stuff." Tony said, defending himself.

"This had better be a damn good movie." Ziva said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Oh it will!" Tony said, ridiculously confidant.

They spent the ride to the theatre arguing over which team was better: Edward or Jacob.

"I don't see why you are Team Edward!" Ziva said, "He's a sparkly 109 year old vampire!"

"Well I don't see why you like that mangy DOG! You only watched the previews!" Tony retaliated.

"Maybe because he's warm and furry like you, my little furry bear?" Ziva challenged running a hand over his chest.

Tony stayed silent after that, he didn't have a comeback.

They were quiet until they reached the theatre. They parked and walked to the front of the building.

"I still love you, even if you are Team Edward." Ziva said, giving him a kiss.

"I love you too even if you like furry wolfs." Tony said, rubbing her back.

The couple reached Abby and McGee who were standing in awe of the pandemonium that the fan girls caused.

"Ooooo, look there they are!" Abby said, dragging McGee over to meet them.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." McGee said.

"Look! I got a Twilight:Eclispe cup for my Caf-Pow!" Abby said brandishing the cup.

"Whoa. They make those?" Tony asked.

"They make _everything_ with Edward and Jacobs faces on it." McGee said, looking at the crown of people. He saw shirts, blankets, bags, lunch boxes, even umbrellas!

"We should probably get the tickets, if we want seats." Ziva said, observing the line on front of them.

"We already got them." Abby said, as she handed Tony and Ziva their tickets.

"You owe me $13, Tony." McGee said.

Tony reached for his wallet, "Here ya go, McMoney."

McGee just glared and took the money.

"Grabby, aren't we?" Tony asked.

Everyone else ignored him, and the foursome walked in and managed to find four seats together in the back. The theatre was packed.

"It's a miracle we got seats." Ziva said.

"See? I told you we had to get here early! Abby and I learned that after we saw the first movie." Tony said.

"Oh my god! Remember when that girl went crazy when you tried to sit next to her?" Abby asked laughing.

"How could I forget? She was saving it for her cardboard cutout of Edward. I've never felt so rejected in my life." Tony said, amused.

Ziva and McGee were speechless. They couldn't believe that.

"Crazy fans." McGee said.

"Insane fans." Ziva amended, shaking her head.

The lights dimmed and the girls all screamed. It was show time.

*2 hours and 5 minutes later*

"Didja like it? Didja like it? Didja like it?" Abby asked bouncing up and down.

"I thought it was good." McGee said, "Some parts were funny, like the sex talk."

"I liked the fight scenes." Ziva replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tony said looking down at her fondly.

"The only thing I didn't really like was the girl who played Bella." Ziva said, "Kristen something or other?"

"Kristen Stewart. She wasn't as bad in this as she was in the last two." Tony said.

"Who did you like more, Rob or Taylor?" Abby asked Ziva.

"They are both cute, if that's what you're asking." Ziva said, smiling.

"Did it meet your expectations, Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah, best of all three." He said.

"We'll all have to get together to watch the others sometime!" Abby said, as they approached McGee's car.

"Next weekend?" Tony asked.

"Works for me." Ziva said, "I would have been with you anyway."

McGee nodded in agreement.

Abby hugged Ziva and Tony, and got in the car with McGee.

When Tony and Ziva got in their car, Tony turned and asked Ziva, "So, still Team Jacob?"

**Again, hope you enjoyed it! Review review review!**


End file.
